1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to fishing pole holders and in particular, it relates to fishing pole holders having audio and/or visual signal indicating means for indicating the taking of bait by a fish.
2. Background Art
When fishing from the bank of a river or shoreline of a large body of water, it is very convenient to be able to place one's fishing pole in a fishing pole holder once the bait has been cast out into the water. The fisherman must remain close by to keep a constant watch on the fishing pole to detect a fish nibbling at the fisherman's bait. Oftentimes, it is necessary for the fisherman to leave the close proximity of the fishing pole and fishing pole holder to tend to other matters. When this happens, the fisherman is forced to reel his line in before doing so. The reason for this is that a fish could take the bait from the hook undetected by the fisherman. When the fisherman returns, he or she would then unknowingly be fishing with an unbaited hook.
Additionally, there are certain species of fish which feed at night and consequently require the fisherman to fish in the dark. Obviously, this can make it very difficult to detect the nibble or strike by a fish when using a fishing pole holder and not holding the fishing pole in one's hands.
A partial solution to these problems is offered by Bryant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,795. Bryant teaches a fishing pole holder which is pivotal about an earth prod and includes an electronic indicator which produces sound responsive to a tug on the line by a fish. The electronics are externally mounted and therefore subjected to inclement weather conditions which can render them inoperative.
What is needed is a fishing pole holder, including an audio and/or visual signal indicating means responsive to a tug on the fishing line by a fish, which has its electronics internally mounted so they are not subjected to adverse conditions.
The present inventors also theorize that using a device such as the one taught by Bryant, the sound vibrations generated by the signal means are transmitted through the fishing rod and fishing line directly to the water. Fish, being very vibration sensitive, are then alerted to the presence of a foreign entity and scared away.
Therefore, what is also needed is a fishing pole holder which includes a sonic or audio indicator responsive to a tug on the fishing line by a fish which does not transmit the sound vibrations of the sonic indicator to the water.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing pole holder which includes a sonic and/or visual indicator being responsive to the taking of bait by a fish, which also does not allow sound vibrations to be transmitted through the fishing pole and fishing line to the water.